


i always had this feeling

by orithea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, an absolutely ridiculous amount of fluff considering how explicit this is, takes place during ep 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea
Summary: Kravitz just hadn’t expected to be holding Taako, kissing him with the full weight of want and relief amidst the rubble and ruin of the world the first moment they saw each other and knew that they were safe. And well, he’s lived a long time in his undeath, seen a lot of things, but he’ll never forget standing there with Taako’s legs wrapped around his waist and the way he looked in that moment: makeup smeared, bloodied, exhausted. Beautiful. Ecstatic. Loved.





	i always had this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So much of this is thanks to [2impostors](http://archiveofourown.org/users/2impostors), as always. Their art inspires me so much, and this fic especially came from their version of Taako and Kravitz [hooking up later](http://2impostors.tumblr.com/post/163923185489/full-view-well-hook-up-after-this-no-doubt).
> 
> And thank you to [pursuitofnerdiness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/) for the beta read!
> 
> Title is from Mystery Skulls' "Together".

When Taako mentioned hooking up after the end of the world, Kravitz hadn’t taken him quite so literally. He thinks, perhaps, that he should have known better. One of Taako’s most endearing qualities is that he tends to mean what he says, no matter how hyperbolic.

Kravitz just hadn’t expected to be holding Taako, kissing him with the full weight of want and relief amidst the rubble and ruin of the world the first moment they saw each other and knew that they were safe. And well, he’s lived a long time in his undeath, seen a lot of things, but he’ll never forget standing there with Taako’s legs wrapped around his waist and the way he looked in that moment: makeup smeared, bloodied, exhausted. Beautiful. Ecstatic. Loved.

He also hadn’t expected Taako to take him by the hand later, after they were back in the Bureau headquarters and the celebration was still in full swing, and pull him away with a laugh and a finger pressed over his lips. Or to end up naked in bed together in just a matter of moments.

“Do you know”—Taako somehow manages to speak clearly despite the way that his lips are very much occupied with being pressed against the side of Kravitz’s neck —“how long I’ve wanted to do this?”

_This_ referring to the way they’re pressed together on Taako’s bed, legs curled with Taako’s knees nestled perfectly into the backs of Kravitz’s, hips slotted together—and Kravitz will truly never be over how long this man’s legs are for how much shorter he is, doesn’t want to be over how it’s just one more thing in a million about Taako leaves him a little awe-struck now and then. More than a little. Okay, so he’s entirely besotted.

“Mm,” Kravitz rumbles, knowing that Taako doesn’t really need encouragement to keep talking. Or a real answer.

This has been another one of those nice surprises, that Taako has him in bed skin against skin and still wants to talk about all the things they missed since they last saw each other.

“Forever. I mean, do you know the last time I was in a bed? I don’t _care_ if I don’t need to sleep. Any self-respecting sentient being needs to lie horizontal on soft surfaces on the reg, and I have been denied a fundamental universal right because of the apocalypse and all the _shit_ that came before it.” There’s hardly any vehemence in his words, because Taako can’t really hang on to his frustrations whilst snuggling. Kravitz is a bit proud of having that effect on him.

“The apocalypse isn’t even all of it; I haven’t had any self-indulgent Taako time since before some fucking _liches_ dropped a fucking _washing machine_ on me.”

“Do you need me to leave?” Kravitz teases, and he can feel Taako smile against his skin.

“Babe, you are always included in Taako time. Like. You are one of the most important things _about_ Taako time.”

Kravitz thinks he might die a second death, one caused by the slow, syrupy melting of all of his fabricated form’s insides. At the very least his flesh might melt off. It happens.

Then Taako sinks his teeth into Kravitz’s neck. They discovered—quite accidentally—that it’s one of those sensations that can keep Kravitz grounded when he’s in danger of going skeletal; it’s very centering. It also has the excellent side effect (Taako’s words, Kravitz finds it embarrassing personally) of ripping a moan from Kravitz every time.

“Don’t you drift on me; I haven’t complained enough yet. You don’t even know about the _bear_.”

“You might not have complained enough, but you definitely haven’t kissed me enough.” Not that it’ll ever be enough.

And of course kissing when they’re spooned up like this is awkward and uncomfortable: Kravitz has to twist his torso back and barely misses ramming Taako in the face with his shoulder, Taako makes the oddest grunting sound as he stretches up to meet Kravitz’s mouth and his weight on Kravitz’s arm whilst they kiss makes his fingers tingle in the bad way, which Kravitz didn’t think was actually possible when he doesn’t technically have circulation to begin with.

But gods, it’s... Kravitz wants to do this every day for the rest of his unlife.

They twist against each other until Kravitz is lying flat on his back with Taako straddling him. When Taako leans down and his skin meets Kravitz’s chest where it hasn’t absorbed his body heat yet, he huffs.

“Cold boy,” Taako murmurs between breaths, and then he’s kissing him again.

And, well, they’re naked and pressed against each other in a way that makes it impossible to ignore the soft nudge of Taako’s hardening cock against his abdomen, and it’s not as though they’ve not done this before but it’s still new enough that it makes Kravitz’s pulse race in a way that’s wholly unnecessary for a dead man. He knows he’s very likely blushing; luckily Taako is too occupied to notice. It’s another of those embarrassing uncontrollable reactions that Taako takes far too much delight in.

Kravitz knows where this is going and he’s very much looking forward to it, but for now he’s content with what is simultaneously the most leisurely and most heated make out session he’s ever had. Taako sets the pace—as he does in most things between them, and that’s more than okay with Kravitz— and it’s slow and unhurried because now, finally, they have all the time in the world. Taako kisses luxuriantly under any circumstances, but this is really something special—decadent. Kravitz could easily get lost in it. Wants to. He relishes in the small breaths and moans Taako makes into his mouth and the almost imperceptible hitch of his hips that makes them both gasp together.

There’s really no telling how much time has passed in this completely unobjectionable torture, but eventually Taako stops kissing and pulls back to look at Kravitz. He looks… soft, in a way that Kravitz is slowly getting used to. He thinks it’s very likely Taako has not been soft with many people in his life; it feels like a gift to be one of the few who gets to see this.

Kravitz reaches up to cup the back of Taako’s head and traces his thumb down the curve of his cheek to his mouth. Taako presses his lips to Kravitz’s thumb gently, then smiles with so much fondness that Kravitz can feel a flip in his stomach as the weight of how much he _loves_ this man hits him again.

Suddenly Taako grimaces deeply.

“They made me not beautiful, Krav. _Me_. Not beautiful,” Taako groans. It breaks the mood so thoroughly that both of them start to laugh, high pitched and breathless.

“I can’t tell the difference.”

Taako’s ears droop and Kravitz feels like the worst person in existence. He stammers for a moment.

“N-no, I mean”—he takes Taako’s face in his hands again, touches him reverently—“you’re still gorgeous,” Kravitz says. He’s never meant something more sincerely. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you that, before. It’s not that I love you no matter how you look, though that’s certainly true. It’s just. You’re still beautiful. You couldn’t _not_ be beautiful.”

“That was a trick to make you praise me a little more,” Taako says breezily. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re awkward, babe.” Kravitz lets him be evasive—he knows from the look on his face that Taako took it to heart.

“You say I’m always awkward.”

“Tch’yeah, that’s my point. I know how to pick ‘em.” And then Taako makes it clear he’s done with Emotional Honesty Time for the moment by leaning forward to mouth against Kravitz’s ear. “You gonna let me ride you or what, bone daddy?”

Taako laughs delightedly as Kravitz’s form flickers skeletal for just a moment. It’s definitely a game to him now, one he has far too much fun playing.

“That’s not the way to make it happen.”

“Sure it is. Gave you a boner, didn’t it?”

“Oh my god, Taako, you can’t—that’s awful. You can’t say that. Skeletal-related puns are the _anti_ -boner.”

“That’s not what your dick says.” Taako proves his point by palming Kravitz’s cock, which certainly has taken an interest at Taako’s suggestion.

Kravitz gasps as Taako thumbs the head, and all inclination to protest leaves him completely.

Taako can be relentless when he’s made up his mind that he wants something, and sex with him has been a sort of whirlwind of a thing. Taako is a force of nature that Kravitz struggles to keep up with; it’s been overwhelming for someone who hadn’t been so much as touched in centuries. It’s not a thing he wants to complain about, exactly, it’s just. Overwhelming. Sometimes Kravitz just wants to slow everything down.

It’s a difficult thing to do when he’s got a lap full of Taako, ready and wanting.

And if it were up to Taako he’d just cast a grease spell on himself and get Kravitz inside him as soon as possible (he has done, before) but Kravitz likes to take his time. It’s a concession he doesn’t have to fight hard for—Taako’s eyes go heavy lidded whenever Kravitz stops him and works him with his fingers or his mouth first, barely holds his moans back.

It’s like that this time, Taako impatiently conjuring slick whilst grinding his arse against Kravitz insistently. Kravitz knows Taako’s only a moment away from trying to take his cock in one go, and Kravitz doesn’t want that—not now. He puts his hands on Taako’s hips and pulls him upwards just a bit.

“C’mon,” he says, and darts his tongue over his bottom lip when Taako meets his eyes.

“Oh,” Taako breathes. He’d been about to protest, Kravitz is certain, but he catches on very quickly.

Kravitz doesn’t have to coax Taako any more than that to have him manoeuvre himself upwards til he’s kneeling high on Kravitz’s chest, still not quite close enough. And while Kravitz is the more patient one of the two of them, he’s not a saint. He _wants_.

So he slides his hands up Taako’s sides, mostly for the satisfaction of feeling him squirm and hearing his breath shudder, then rearranges his arms so that he can palm the curves of Taako’s arse and brace his thighs against Kravitz’s forearms. Kravitz can just see Taako grab onto the headboard before he lowers his arse to just rest against Kravitz’s face.

“You know, one of the first things I thought when I saw you was there’s a jaw a man can really sit on, and hey—turns out I _am_ always right about these things.”

Kravitz can’t exactly answer at the moment, so he pulls Taako where he wants him and brushes wet lips against his skin.

If there’s only one reason that Kravitz loves to have his mouth on Taako’s arse (there are many: the smell and taste of Taako’s skin, the way his limbs turn to jelly, and how he likes to be fucked hard after, but for the sake of argument _if_ there were only one) it’s the sounds that Taako makes in response.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taako hisses at the first swipe of Kravitz’s tongue across his rim.

Taako is never quiet during sex. But there’s something more raw about him this way, less performative. Sometimes it feels like Taako puts on a bit of a show because he thinks it’s alluring, but this, Kravitz can tell, is very genuine.

Kravitz does it again, a single long, slow stripe with the flat of his tongue directly over Taako’s arsehole.

“Fuck,” Taako says again. “ _Krav_.”

“Mmm,” Kravitz responds, a deep rumble mostly just to make Taako squirm. Works admirably well. His touches after that are less direct—more broad, long licks over the cleft with no special attention paid to his hole. Up and down, steady and wet until the fine hairs between Taako’s legs are damp with spit and clinging to his skin. Kravitz knows that teasing drives Taako spare in the _best_ way; the uninhibited moans that follow each stroke are proof well enough of that.

Taako’s hips start rocking gently—barely perceptible to anyone who doesn’t have his arse sitting directly on their face—when Kravitz traces the pointed tip of his tongue around and around his rim. He’s seeking more contact, so Kravitz gives it to him with another direct lick over puckered flesh before pressing his thumbs into Taako’s hips in an effort to have him hold still. Taako bucks once, hard, then settles when he realises Kravitz is trying to hold him in place. He must be feeling remarkably cooperative, because the position doesn’t actually give Kravitz much control over Taako’s movements. Or perhaps Taako just knows the payoff is worth it.

“You fucking gorgeous, filthy man, you are _killing_ me,” he gasps out when Kravitz goes back to teasing, darting his tongue with steadily increasing pressure against his rim but still not quite giving him the direct contact he wants. Taako’s panting now and Kravitz can feel the fever-hot, pulsing weight of Taako’s cock where it’s resting against the top of his head. It should be ridiculous, must look ridiculous if anyone were to walk in on them right now (Kravitz prays that Taako remembered to lock the door, though honestly the noise would have to scare anyone off), but something about it is incredibly, indescribably erotic. Kravitz can’t remember feeling quite so unselfconscious about the absurdity of sex before.

“ _Please_ ,” Taako says at last, “please, you are amazing, you’re so good—”

And that’s all the convincing that Kravitz needs, really. He slips his tongue over Taako’s arsehole relentlessly, a steady back and forth pressure right where he wants it until Taako’s cries go throaty, edging on hoarse. When Kravitz presses his tongue inside he tears a litany of “yes”es from Taako, who starts to cant his hips again. Kravitz can tell from the edge in his voice that he’s close, and as exciting as the idea of Taako coming around Kravitz’s tongue in his arse is...

Kravitz presses upwards on Taako’s hips with his thumbs until Taako raises up on his knees a bit with a whine of protest. It gives Kravitz just enough room to speak; Taako is unbelievably lucky that Kravitz doesn’t actually have to breathe, because a truly living man might have been suffocated by all this—but honestly, what a way to go.

Kravitz starts to speak, then grimaces and stretches his jaw. He also feels the need to wipe the spit from his lips and chin before he does, and Taako yelps just a little from the unexpected drag of wet mouth and facial hair across the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. “Can you come from this?”

“Ehhhh…”—Taako is squirming whilst he deliberates, seeking contact again—“Maybe.” He laughs, corrects himself. “Okay, definitely.” There’s a short pause, punctuated by the soft sounds of Taako stroking himself while he decides. “But I wasn’t kidding about getting that dick. I want that more.”

“We could do both, you know.” Kravitz smiles against Taako’s skin, then scrapes his teeth over the same spot just to feel Taako writhe some more. Kravitz doesn’t think he’s ever seen him quite this disjointed before. It’s heady, knowing he’s the cause.

“ _You_ could.” Taako is only slightly bitter about Kravitz’s undead stamina. “But cha’boy’s only got one in him tonight. Gotta make it count.”

“Get down here, then.”

Taako does a backwards shuffling move that’s far more graceful than it has any right to be, and ends up with his legs spread across Kravitz’s lap, arse tilted and back resting against Kravitz’s bent knees. It leaves him open on display; Kravitz admires his handiwork in the reddened spit-slick skin.

Between the grease spell and Kravitz’s mouth, Taako is more than ready now, but Kravitz will never pass up an opportunity to touch him more. He takes his own cock, neglected and leaking, in his right hand, and trails the fingers of his left up Taako’s thigh to dip into the cleft of his arse. Taako is watching him with interest, bottom lip between his teeth. He takes a shuddering breath when Kravitz presses just the tips of two fingers into him. They sink in easily.

There’s only a few more passes of his fingers, just dipping barely in, before Kravitz decides to use his cock. There’s a silent cooperation between them—Taako tilts his hips just so, Kravitz uses a hand to support him. But still instead of getting right to it, Kravitz strokes himself between Taako’s legs and lets the head of his cock catch against Taako’s rim; he can feel it fluttering against him.

“Krav—” Any bit of patience has visibly left Taako’s face.

“Hmm?” Kravitz meets Taako’s eye and only smirks a little.

“Not to rush you or anything, but I’ve had a very stressful day and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if you don't fuck me.”

Kravitz laughs. “Your death jokes are getting old, love.”

“ _Never,_ ” Taako says with a mock-offended gasp that blurs into a genuine hitch of breath as Kravitz presses his cock inside.

Kravitz only means to slide in an inch or so, to let Taako stretch slowly around him, but Taako is tired of waiting. He bears down until he’s seated flush against Kravitz’s hips again, shifting and panting as he works his way down the length. Gods, even when they’ve fooled around enough to warm Kravitz up to practically living body temperatures, he’ll never be used to how hot Taako is inside, clenching around him.

Taako leans forward and Kravitz gasps at the change of angle and the delicious slick friction as Taako rolls his hips. He braces himself with his palms on Kravitz’s chest, and Kravitz slides his hands up Taako’s sides—he’s just ticklish enough that the feeling makes him wriggle and squeeze around Kravitz’s cock inside him—to flick his thumbs over Taako’s nipples.

“Fuck,” Taako hisses. “Oh, I owe you for that. Hope you’re ready for the ride of your life”—Taako laughs, a little breathless—“or whatever this is. ‘Cause…” And he never quite finishes what he was saying, but it is very much apparent what he meant when he starts to bounce.

Kravitz’s head hits the pillows and while he’d love to watch Taako riding him, all he can do for the moment is take in the sensation. Taako is relentless, and every pump of his hips feels like Kravitz is in danger of slipping out before Taako plunges down again. His cock is thick and heavy again, slapping wetly against Kravitz’s stomach. It’s… a lot, overwhelming, too much. Which is absolutely not a complaint. Just. A lot.

“Don’t I fuck you so good, babe?” Taako pants out. Kravitz nods, squeezes his fingers where they’ve moved down to Taako’s hips. His eyes are closed still because he thinks that if he has to watch this _and_ feel it, he might not be able to take it.

“Hey.” Taako gives Kravitz the lightest slap to his left cheek and Kravitz’s eyes fly open. He cups Kravitz’s cheek where it barely stings and lets his thumb rest on his parted lips. Kravitz’s tongue darts out to brush over the pad of Taako’s thumb automatically. “C’mon, look at me.”

Kravitz nods slowly, pleasure-drunk, and does as he’s told. When Taako pushes his thumb into Kravitz’s mouth he closes his lips around it, starts to suck. It does wonders for keeping him grounded when he has to actually watch the way that Taako is working his dick.

And while it’s amazing, it doesn’t feel _right_ somehow, not after the day they’ve had. Kravitz has learnt Taako’s story today, they’ve seen each other again for the first time in too long. Kravitz has told Taako he _loves_ him today, with the knowledge that they might never see each other again hanging over their heads. They could have died today, in the most real and truly final sense of the word. Kravitz knows Taako well enough to see he’s not handling all of that yet, that this whole mission to fuck Kravitz til he can barely see straight is a convenient way to avoid dealing with his feelings.

Kravitz scrapes his teeth over Taako’s thumb and opens his mouth; Taako helpfully pulls his thumb free. “Slower,” Kravitz says now that his mouth is empty.

“Too close to coming?” Taako says with a smirk.

“Something like that.” Kravitz holds Taako tighter, pulls him into a slower rhythm that has Taako arching his back with a moan.

“Fuck, good idea.” Taako is grinding against him now, a steady, rolling back and forth. “Brains _and_ beauty, that’s my man.”

Kravitz keeps holding onto Taako’s hip with one hand, stroking the skin there with his thumb, and reaches up with his other hand to cup the back of Taako’s neck and pull him into a kiss. Taako obliges, then gasps when the angle changes inside of him and with the way his cock is trapped between them now, rubbing across them both with every thrust. Everything slows again with this new point of connection; Kravitz thinks nothing exists in this room anymore but the two of them, the push and pull of their bodies together.

There are some advantages to being mostly dead—Kravitz could kiss forever like this. But Taako needs to breathe, so soon he’s shallowly panting against Kravitz’s mouth, forehead resting against forehead. He’s gone quiet, uncharacteristically so. Kravitz has to pick up the slack, then.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kravitz murmurs against Taako’s jaw, “but you know that.”

Taako doesn’t say anything, just pulls him back into a kiss and moans into Kravitz’s mouth with every movement inside him. When Taako stops to breathe again, Kravitz continues.

“And I’m—I’m so fucking in love with you. You know that too, but. But there it is.”

Taako buries his face in Kravitz’s neck, as close as he can get to hiding right now. “You’re killing me, Krav.”

Kravitz stills. “I can stop—”

“No,” Taako says quickly. His words are muffled against Kravitz’s skin, but Kravitz can understand them. “No, it’s just. This is—ah—the most devastatingly slow and thorough sex I’ve had in my entire fucking _life_. It’s… a lot.”

“It is,” Kravitz agrees. The sentiment of the day, really. “Can I kiss you again?”

Taako nods, so he does.

Kravitz can feel Taako coming undone around him—can feel how close he is—and the knowledge puts him there as well. It’s remarkable he’s lasted this long, really.

“Krav, I’m gonna—”

“I know,” Kravitz says, and he rocks hard up into Taako until he feels him shuddering and pulsing between them, hot and wet. It takes another several thrusts—Taako is moaning curses under his breath through them—before Kravitz comes too, with Taako still clenching around him.

After the last weak pulse, Kravitz opens his eyes again. Taako is looking back at him, inscrutable, and for a moment Kravitz worries that he might have pressed Taako too far—they’ve never had such an intense, emotionally charged exchange before. Not in bed, at least.

“Krav?” Their faces are still pressed close, and Taako is touching his cheek now—the one he happened to smack earlier, in fact. Kravitz feels like bracing himself, though he’s not sure for what.

“Yes?”

Taako takes a deep breath. Kravitz has no idea what to expect, but it’s not what he hears. “I love you too.”

Kravitz breaks into a grin because, well, he _knew_ , but he still needed to hear it.

“I know I’m not good at saying it, but. I do. And don’t you ever fucking doubt it.”

“I won’t,” Kravitz says. It’s hardly a whisper because he doesn’t trust his voice just now.

“You know what else? My legs are absolutely _done_.”

Kravitz laughs, giddy with relief and affection and more than a touch of awe that this is his life now, with this man. Who just spent a truly admirable amount of time squatting over Kravitz in various positions.

“I’ll hold you steady,” Kravitz tells him, and twines the fingers of their free hands together.

“You always do.”


End file.
